Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Cj's time to shine
by pichuboy
Summary: It's been five years after the events of Pokemon Mystery dungeon explorers of is is the story about CJ a normal 10th grader gets turned into a Pichu! Now he has formed a rescue team known As Team All-stars. Their mission is to defeat Darkrai one and for all with the help of the legendary Sky warrior.
1. prologue: the third world

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon:  
CJ's time to shine

 **Prologue: The third world**

 **There are two worlds known to man and these creatures. One world is ruled by Humans, the other world is inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon. But there is one world that a few know about. This world is known as the Torn world. In the Torn World nothing is the way it seems there are many mirror opposites of people and Pokémon. Sadly a Pokémon was banished there many years ago and his name is Giratina. Giratina was banished there by the Pokémon of time and the Pokémon of space the two unlikely enemies worked together to imprison him. Alone Giratina Created a race called the mirror shines so he won't feel an empty feeling. Mirror shines are creatures that at birth turn into a particular Pokémon or person who act the exact opposite of their real world counterparts. In the Pokémon world some Pokémon decide to do all manner of evil for no reasons. Some Pokémon accidentally get lost or get separated from others. Because of that Pokémon rescue teams are formed to help other Pokémon in need of rescuing. It's been five years since Andrew the Eevee and his partner Eric the Riolu had stopped the planet's paralysis. Not only that these two had saved the world from being plunged into an endless nightmare made by none other than Darkrai. This is the untold story of an extraordinary human named CJ. CJ is destined to save the Torn world and the Pokémon world with the help of many friends. Not just them but the legendary Sky Warrior is on his side. Now let's get on with the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 Hi CJ!

Chapter 1: HI CJ!

On a stormy, rainy day aits 7:15 am time for Amp it up! high school to start. All you can see in this dense rain is a boy is seen running in the rain. and who is he? Hi my name is CJ. I am always ignored by literally everyone. Mostly people say to my face that no one likes me. But I think that somewhere in the world there is someone or others out there that care about me. My most known trait is I'm the best-rounded with everything I do. My other trait is that I love to eat. I love nice people or people with an odd aura surrounding them. Today is the day my life changed. Aaaaaaa! I'm late for school! CJ Yelled. Just then CJ tripped on a log and fell down a hill. Ow! Ow! Ow! OWW! Where am I? CJ questioned. Oooo! I found a badge. Strangely it had the coloring of a Pokéball-like coloring. When CJ took a closer look at it had an engraving on it that reads Forever Friends. When CJ raised the badge up in the air he was quickly struck by lightning. When CJ woke up he saw a lake, when he looked into it he realized he looked different. What's with the big yellow ears? CJ questioned. Wait why is one of my ears is spiky. CJ exclaimed. Aaaaaaa! I have turned into a Pichu with a spiky ear! CJ yelled. As CJ looked at his feet the ground became transparent. Nooooooo! Then CJ yelled fell.


	3. Chapter 2:Meet team Eevee!

Chapter 2: Meet team Eevee! And…The mysterious Sky warrior?

A green and white Pokémon walked up to him. Who are you? CJ Asked. I am the Legendary Sky warrior, and I need your help. The Sky warrior said. Wait! Don't go away! Said CJ as the Sky Warrior faded away. NOOOOOOO! CJ yelled. Oh? It was just a dream. CJ said. Just then CJ heard a scream. Eeekkkkkk! Leave us alone! The two Mysterious voices yelled. kraww! You two kids barked up the wrong tree. Another voice yelled. In curiosity CJ ran toward the voices and see a Zorua with blue instead of red. Standing next to is a Cyndaquil. The two are being attacked by a group of angry Spearow. Aaaaaaaa! Go away. Cyndaquil yelled. Don't worry I will protect you! The prideful Zorua yelled. Leave them alone! CJ yelled. What are you going to do you're just a little Pichu. The Spearow teased. Well well well. What do we have here? A mysterious voice said. Oh NO! It's Team Eevee! (Fun fact: Team Eevee consists of Eevee, Lucario and Typhlosion).


	4. Chapter 3: GO! Team all-stars!

Chapter 3: GO! Team all-stars!

Under a minute team Eevee defeated the group of Spearow. Then they took the 3 pokemon to treasure town. Thank you Eevee! The three said. No problem. Eevee said as they left off. So whats a Pichu like you doing here? Cyndaquil asked. Well I'm actualy a human named CJ. CJ said. Whoa you are a human? Cyndaquil said. Well gee I really don't belive that. Zorua said. Well don't believe all you want. CJ said. Anyway forget about it. Cyndaquil said. My name is Cyndaquil but you can call me Cynda. And this is my best-friend Shade the Zoura. Cynda said. Hey guess what after what team pikapals did we should form a rescue team. Come on the three of us what do ya say? CJ and Shade nodded. Fine it's settled were now a rescue team! Cynda said. But whats our name? Asked Shade. I got it! CJ said. how about Team All-stars! team all-stars? I love that name! Cynda said. For now on were TEAM ALL-STARS! everyone cheered.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting started

Chapter 4: Getting started

The next day Team All-stars bought a starters rescue team kit from the Kecleon Brothers. Then was later registered as Team All-stars. the trio tried to find someone to train them, but sadly Wigglytuff's guild was shut down due to the lack of students three years ago. Not just that Wigglytuff and Chatot disappeared and their current location is unknown. Aww! whose going to train us now. Shade said. where are we going to live? asked Cynda. The two was down as ever. Wait! I can give you training. Who Said that? the trio said. Mr. Marowak and Mrs. Delcatty!? Cynda said. Who's Mr. Marowak and Mrs. Delcatty? CJ whispered to Shade. well the couple run the Marowak dojo and their job is to train Pokemon. unlike Wigglytuff's guild training is more rigorous compared to Wigglytuff's guild. Shade said. But, they don't train on how to accept missions and found us a home. Cynda pointed out. so that means thanks but no thanks. CJ said. well we can help any way we can. Marowak said. The two left… That was a little depressing. CJ said. After all the Marowak Dojo don't have any students. CJ said. Well they tried maybe some day they will have happy and healthy students. Shade said. Lets sleep at Spinda's Café for the night. Cynda said.


	6. Chapter 5: We got a mission?

Chapter 5: We got a mission!?

The next day team All-stars woke up to see a surprise on CJ's back. a letter? CJ said. CJ opened the letter and it said. Dear Team All-stars I heard you are a new rescue team. Come to the Manaphy's deep sea guild located deep in Apple Woods. P.S. one of our recruits is lost in Apple Woods can you help us find her. your alies- the Eevee. wow we got a mission. CJ said. In return we get to be trained under Team Eevee!? Cynda said. Nows our chance to be heros! Shade said. ready GO! the trio said. But wait I don't know any moves! CJ said. Alakazam knows everything maybe he can help! Cynda said. That day we learned that CJ knows volt tackle, iron tail, present, and thundershock. before we left we were stoped by Kangaskhan. you three should be careful when going into apple woods it's dangerous. Kangaskhan said. Take these. CJ got X-ray specs! Cynda got a Red bow! Shade got a mobile scarf! Wow thank you Kangaskhan The trio said. After that we went on our way to Apple woods. we were surprised to fight strong Pokémon along the way. Red Apples? I love red apples. CJ cheered. Woah don't be jealous but I have a bigger apple Shade said boastfully. Guys look what I have. Cynda said. What? CJ and Shade asked. A Golden apple. Cynda said. CJ asn Shade's eyes opened wide. lets have a deal we split our apples with each-other Cynda said. So before they continued Team All-stars ate a big lunch and saved the leftovers for dinner. When we are on the 11th floor we saved a lost and clumsy Oshawott who decided to join the team. When we finally made it to the 12th floor where Manaphy's deep sea guild is.


	7. Chapter 6: CJ is HUMAN!

Chapter 6: CJ is HUMAN?!

Upon making it to the guild, Team All-stars stepped on the grate and a voice said. Scanning footprints scanning footprints. The footprints belong to Pichu, Zoura, Cyndaquil and Oshawott. The grate said. had a welcome from their fellow students. Hi! my name is Manaphy the leader of the guild. Manaphy said. Where is team Eevee? CJ asked. oh well daddy Andrew and his team went on an urgent mission right after you came here. Wait daddy!? Cynda said. Yes my daddy Andrew is the Raichu who hatched me. Manaphy said. Is it true that Andrew is a human? CJ asked. Everyone went silent. H..how did you know? one voice said. Maybe he is a spy. another voice said. Then a Xatu walked up to Cj. I will decide who he is. The Xatu said. oh my gosh it's the all seeing Xatu! one voice said. Hmmmmm…. Xatu said. Xatu then fell back and then said. He IS… HUMAN! Everyone was surprised. what?! Another human is in the Pokémon world? What does this mean! one voice said. we should test his abilities! a mysterious voice said. Then a smoke cloud appeared. it's the black Greninja the Pokémon of mystery. If he is a human then we will put him and his team to the test. Greninja said. Team All-star will climb up to the top of Amp Plains to retrieve Manectric fur. Greninja said. The olny way to get the fur is to beat the Manectric Gang. Greninja pointed out. well what do ya say? if you fail then you are banned from Manaphy's guild. Greninja said. well we got no choice. Shade said. we will do it! Cynda said. (I don't trust Greninja he is up to something.) CJ thought.


	8. Chapter 7: The new and improved Team Sku

Chapter 7: The new and improved Team Skull!?

Meanwhile at the entrance…. it's time we will get the human for the Boss right Stuntank? Weezing said. Maybe this human will be weaker than our old rivals. Crobat said. Shhhh! they will be here any minute. Skuntank whispered. A spiky-eared Pichu will be very rare catch. The three said. Back to our heroes. I'm hungry. CJ said. We literally ate lunch before we got here. Shade said. When we made it to the third floor we found a monster house! Where do you think your going dead meat? A Shinx said. Were going to the top of Amp Plains. Oshawott said. Everyone went into attack mode. you ain't going anywhere your not going to see our leader. an Ampharos said. Oh no CJ what are we going to do?! Cynda yelled. Were obviously going to fight our way out. Shade shouted in anger . it took thirty minutes to defeat the entire monster house in return they found loads of treasure. Whats this? CJ asked. It's a yellow gummie these things are used to make you smarter than usual. Shade said. Not just that, Gummies come in different colors each color is for different Pokémon types. Cynda pointed out. The type that match the gummie the smarter you become. Oshawott said. Well I am hungry I guess it's time for my lunch. CJ hapily said. As an hour passed by Team All-stars made it to the second to the last floor of Amp Plains. They were stoped by Team Skull.


End file.
